


The Seduction of Clint Barton  (or everyone trying to help Pietro get into Clint's pants)

by VotheriLavender



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Avengers, aou - Fandom, avengers age of ultron
Genre: Clint and Pietro fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, So much smut, clint feeling like a dirty old man, hawksilver - Freeform, lots of smut, pietro being a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VotheriLavender/pseuds/VotheriLavender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro knows Clint wants him, so why is it so damn hard to get the archer to make the first move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint slumped against the wall of the helicarrier and rested his forehead against the cool metal. He couldn't stop his body from convulsing as silent sobs tore through him and he tried take a deep breath to relax his tremors. Clint was pretty sure even a shot of that hardcore sleeping gas SHIELD used on the Big Guy wouldn't even be able to calm him down right now. 

That stupid fucking kid. Why did he have to go be a fucking hero and push that car in front of Clint. Clint was already way past his gloried youth and that kid had barely even gotten a chance to live his life.

"FUCK!" Clint shouted and slammed his fist against the cold, metal wall. He felt the skin of his knuckles break and the warmth of blood dripping down his hand as he stared at the fist sized crater he'd just made, but he didn't care. He was numb to the pain because his heart was already so broken.

"It's okay."

Clint turned and found Wanda coming out of the medical room where he'd left Pietro.

"What do you mean it's okay! It's not fucking okay! Pietro, your goddamn brother, is dead!" Clint seethed as he looked at the girl. How was she so calm? Her brother was on his fucking death bed.

"Clint, he's not dead," Wanda said calmly.

Clint could have sworn his heart had stopped just then.

"Wha- but he was-"

"We're inhumans," said Wanda, "Strucker's experiments not only gave us extraordinary powers, but they enhanced our physical abilities; like our strength, sight, hearing, healing. I thought you all knew that."

"Well I fucking didn't," Clint snapped, storming past Wanda and throwing open the door of the hospital wing.

There he saw Pietro; breathing, eyes open.

He walked over to the kid and sat on the edge of the bed.

Pietro looked at him and smirked, "Bet you didn't see that coming?"

Clint sighed, "No, I fucking didn't. What the hell kid, you gave me a heart attack."

"Aww you care about me!" Pietro teased and Clint blushed, looking away.

"This isn't a fucking laughing matter, Pietro. I don't want you ever risking yourself like that for an old, washed up spy like me."

"Well you look pretty good for an old, washed up spy. Couldn't just let you die on me. Who would I have to tease then?"

Clint tilted his head towards Pietro and allowed himself to give a small smile despite the turmoil of emotions within.

He looked at the kid. Really looked at him. He was so young. Clint couldn't believe that Pietro had "sacrificed" himself to save him. He couldn't think of those eyes losing their light; couldn't imagine having to see the way Pietro's eyes had fluttered shut as he fell to the ground beside Clint for a second time. Never again getting to see that muscled and lean body with ivory skin that looked so soft to touch. Hair that Clint thought would feel like silk between his fingertips.

"Want to see the bullet holes?" Pietro asked excitedly, snapping Clint out of his perversion.

Before Clint could say no, Pietro had already pulled off his shirt and exposed his perfect, creamy pale chest.

Clint had to bite his teeth together at the sight of the kid's toned arms and hard stomach.

"Look, see they're practically gone. The doctor says they will leave light scars, but it's pretty cool right? Definitely some battle scars and a story to make the girls swoon."

Clint's confusing thoughts of the kid abruptly stopped when he saw the healing bullet holes that decorated Pietro's chest. Clint felt sick looking at them, guilty that it was his fault for almost getting the kid killed. He shut his eyes, but he couldn't get the image of a bloody, lifeless Pietro out of his head.

"Hey, you alright?"

Clint let out a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He opened his eyes and gave Pietro a stiff nod before he quickly stood up from the bed,

"Don't ever do something that fucking stupid again kid."

Clint didn't look back at Pietro as he quickly left the room and breezed past a questioning Wanda. He was too full of so many emotions he couldn't understand.

Sure he'd lost allies in battle, but the thought of losing that stupid kid unnerved Clint more that he could fathom. Clint groaned and shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about Pietro and get his head together.

All Clint knew was that he wanted nothing more to do with that reckless, silver-haired boy.

\------------

It had only been two days until Clint's "I want nothing more to do with Pietro" plan backfired.

He was headed for the kitchen when he'd run into the fucking kid in living room of the Avengers tower of all places. Not to mention that said 'fucking kid' wasn't wearing a shirt and had on sweatpants that were riding far too dangerously low on his hips.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Clint shouted as he took a step back from the warm body way too much in his personal space.

Pietro grinned, "Tony invited us to live with you and the other Avengers! Isn't that great?"

'Yes, yes it's great! Now I can protect you from harm at all times!' Clint's mind screamed, but he pushed away the intruding thoughts.

"Just don't annoy me," Clint huffed out, brushing past Pietro and heading towards the kitchen. He sighed as he felt the kid's presence following closely behind him.

Of course the fucking kid wouldn't listen and followed him into the kitchen like a goddamn puppy.

Clint tried to ignore him as he rummaged through the fridge and pulled out some ingredients, doing his best not to take a peek at Pietro's smooth chest.

"Watcha doing?" Pietro asked, swaying back and forth on his feet.

"Making food."

"Watcha making?"

Clint let out a heavy sigh,

"Stir fry."

Pietro began laughing hysterically and had to clutch the edge of the island counter for support.

"What's so fucking funny?" Clint glared at the boy, who's cheeks were flushed pink from laughter. Clint quickly looked away.

"Just the thought of you cooking. Stir fry of all things. I just expected you to live off of the blood of your enemies. I don't know-hardcore assassin stuff."

"Yah, well 'hardcore assassins' need to eat real food sometimes."

Pietro looked deep in contemplation before responding, "I guess you're right. Can I have some?"

"Even if I say no you won't leave, right?"

"Nope," Pietro said smugly.

"Fine."

Clint turned his back to the kid in annoyance and began to cook. He could feel Pietro's gaze behind him, those icy blue eyes watching his every move. Clint took a deep breath and tried to get a grip on himself. He never let someone get to him and he sure as hell wasn't going to start with some kid.

Clint turned off the stove and grabbed two plates from the cabinet. He filled both the plates and slid one over the counter towards Pietro, before tossing the kid a fork, which of course he fucking caught with those dammed super-human reflexes.

Clint scowled at his food before shoving it in his mouth with vigor. God, that kid was really getting under his skin and Clint had no idea why or what to do with it.

Clint almost choked on his food when he heard a deep moan.

"This is so good," Pietro said, moaning again as he took another bite, "Clint, you're amazing."

Clint bit his tongue and winced as he tasted blood. How the fuck was he supposed to eat his food in peace when this kid was practically getting off just a few inches away from him. Clint squirmed in his chair at the particularity guttural noise that came out of Pietro's mouth as he ate his food.

Clint jumped up abruptly, pushing his plate towards Pietro.

"You can have the rest of mine."

"You're not hungry?" Pietro said around a mouthful of food, but Clint didn't respond. Instead fleeing the kitchen with his pants feeling uncomfortably tight.

\---------

"Tony!" Clint shouted as he stormed into the gym where the Iron Fuckhead was sparring with Steve.

"I didn't do it!" Tony shouted back, taking a swing that Steve easily avoided.

"It's aways you, Tony," Steve said teasingly, hitting Tony straight in the chest and making the billionaire fall back against the ropes of the boxing ring.

"Fuck, Cap. Let's take five," Tony said, trying to catch his breath.

"Language!"

"Sorry, dear," Tony said, blowing a kiss to the now furiously blushing captain.

"Alright, Barton. What did I not do?"

Tony took a swig of water and hopped out of the ring. Clint marched over to him and poked a finger at his chest.

"You," Clint seethed, "invited that little brat to live here without discussing it with the team first."

"The little br- Oh! I guess I actually did do this one. Dear little Wanda and Pietro! They're adorable, Barton! Of course I invited them to live here, they're Avengers now," Tony waved Clint off easily and pushed away his hand before peeling off his sweat soaked tank top.

"You didn't discus it with the team!"

"Actually, we did. Right Cap?" Tony said smirking over at Steve.

"Uh, yeah," Steve said, his eyes glued to Tony's sweaty, muscled chest, "Sorry Clint, but the team made the decision when you were at the hospital wing looking over Pietro with Wanda. We figured you wouldn't mind since you obviously like them. Right?"

Steve finally managed to take his eyes off of Tony when he realised Clint was unhappy.

"Clint, I apologize if the team made a decision you're-"

"He's fine Cap!" Tony smirked and clapped Clint on the back, "He's just got a hard on for lil' Pietro that he doesn't know what to do with."

"No I fucking don't, Stark!"  
"Tony! And Clint, language!"

"What? It's true." Tony said to an embarrassed Steve and furious Clint, "He just needs the balls to do something about it. But hey, if you don't I will. That's kid pretty good looking. Cute face, rocking body, tight as-"

"Shut the fuck up, Stark! Don't even think about touching him" Clint growled at Tony before pointing a finger at Steve, "And you, don't even start your whole "language" spiel with me right now," Clint stormed out of the gym and Tony laughed.

He nudged Steve with his elbow and smirked, "Someone's jealous."

"We you shouldn't have egged him on like that Tony. Besides...you're way too old for Pietro anyway," Steve said a bit sourly.

"Aww Cap!" Tony said, flinging an arm around Steve, "Don't be getting jealous on me. You know I only have room for you in my heart. Now, let's get back to training!"

Steve blushed and nodded, following Tony back into the ring.

\-------

Pietro sat in the kitchen glumly, picking at the rest of the food on Clint's plate.

"What's got you so down?" Natasha asked, sauntering into the kitchen like some sort of ethereal goddess and heading towards the fridge.

"He's just upset that he hasn't been able to seduce your archer yet," said Wanda amusedly, following Natasha into the kitchen.

"I figured," Natasha said, taking a swig of orange juice straight out from the carton before placing it back inside the fridge.

Pietro looked at Natasha with wide eyes, "What do you mean you figured?"

Natasha leaned against the counter and smirked, "It's pretty obvious to everyone around here. Even Vision, and he's not human."

"Hey!" Wanda said defensively, "that doesn't mean he doesn't feel."

"No, no," Natasha apologized, "He's very human around some people we know."

Natasha smiled suggestively and Wanda blushed.

Pietro groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"How come you're getting some from a fucking robot and I'm not even getting the slightest bit of attention from Clint," Pietro whined, giving his sister a pout.

"Aww, Pietro. I'm sure he'll come around. You're too irresistible my sweet brother," Wanda glided over to Pietro and wrapped her arms around him.

Pietro grumbled something, most likely cynical, against Wanda's embrace.

"Don't worry," Natasha said patting him on the back, "Clint's wrapped around your finger. He's just too dense to realise these kinds of things. Just give him some time."

"I don't want to wait," Pietro whined, "I want him now."

"Just take it slow, Quicksilver" Natasha teased.

Pietro looked up at her smug smile, "That's like the thing I'm the worst at," he groaned as Natasha and Wanda laughed at his impatience.

\--------

It had been almost three weeks since Wanda and Pietro had moved into the Avengers tower and Clint thought he had been doing a splendid job at avoiding that damned kid.

Whenever Clint left his room he had a strategic plan to stay hidden from sight and if he happened to see Pietro (who for some reason was always fucking shirtless) he'd come up with some effective excuses to avoid any actual conversation.

But just when everything seemed to be going well, of course something had to come fuck it up.

Ever since the Avengers had been formed, Steve had this stupid idea that they all get together and do something fun in order to "bond and become a stronger team, blah, blah, blah, blah."

It's not that Clint hated team bonding nights, it's just that he didn't want to have to talk to Pietro. Not only did that kid invade Clint's mind during the day, but now the kid was in his goddamn dreams.

At first they were simple dreams, just going on missions or hanging out and doing something normal together. Now they were getting weirder. For the past week Clint had been getting these dreams of Pietro's pale body underneath him on his bed. Watching the kid's eyes glow in the light of the moon from the window. Hear him gasp and moan as Clint buried himself deep inside that warm, tight body.

Clint groaned and slammed his head against the hard tile of the shower wall. How was he supposed to make it through the night if the mere thought of Pietro gave him a raging hard on?

The warm water dripped down Clint's body as he closed his eyes and tried to rid the image of a thoroughly fucked Pietro out of his mind. Clint tried to get his body to calm down, but instead found himself unconsciously sliding his hand down his wet, naked body and tightly gripping his cock.

Clint groaned deeply as he stroked himself. His cock was unbelievably hard and Clint couldn't stop himself from imaging it was Pietro doing this to him. Pietro's hand stroking him softly. His hot mouth sinking down on Clint's cock until the tip reached the back of his throat and he gagged.

"Fuck," Clint groaned, speeding up his strokes and tightening his hand around his cock, "Pietro."

Clint could tell he was close by the way his heartbeat sped up and he felt the familiar warm sensation of release building up inside him.

"Fuck, Pietro. Oh god, Pietro. Fuck, fu-" Clint had to bite the back of his hand to keep the loud moan of his orgasm from escaping his lips. Clint's cock pulsed in his hand as cum spurted out onto the shower floor and he slumped against the wall shakily.

After catching his breath, Clint rinsed off the remaining sweat and cum from his body. He turned off the hot water and looked at himself in the foggy mirror,

"I'm so fucking screwed."

\---------

"Where's Clint?" Steve asked worriedly as he shuffled through a pile of DVD's on the floor of the Avenger's communal living room.

"Probably mentally preparing to not get a hard on around Pie- Ow! What the hell Bruce!" Tony winced and rubbed the back of his head where Bruce had just hit him.

"Tony," Steve warned, turning his head to give him the classic Captain America "I'm very disappointed in you" look that always made you feel guilty.

"I know, I know. Language!" Tony mocked.

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony before he continued to shuffle through the extensive list of movies.

"Ignoring Tony," Bruce said, earning a grumble from the Iron Man, "Someone should actually get Clint, so we can start a movie."

All the Avengers, already comfortably spread out along the couches, looked at each other to see who would get up first.

As expected, it was Pietro who jumped on the offer.

"I'll get him!" He shouted, getting up from his lazed position on the couch and zooming down the hallway.

\--------

Pietro made it to Clint's room in record time and knocked on the door excitedly.

"Clint! Come on, it's movie night!"

Pietro waited for an answer, but frowned at the silence coming from the other side of the door.

"Clint?" Pietro asked, knocking on the door again.

Pietro tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for a response, before shrugging his shoulders and pushing open the door, which was surprisingly unlocked.

"Clint?" Pietro asked, stepping inside and smiling at the minimalistic room that just screamed Clint.

Pietro looked around the room for Clint and grinned when he heard the shower running.

'Maybe I can sneak a peek of him naked,' Pietro's thoughts shouted in excitement as creeped up to the closed bathroom door. Just as he was about to turn the knob, he froze at the low groan that erupted from the other side of the door.

"Fuck, fuck yes. Just like that."

Pietro had to bite his lip to hold back a moan when he realised just what the archer was doing in there. He pressed his ear against the door to listen to the sound of Clint's heavy breathing and broken gasps.

"Fuck, Pietro."

Pietro couldn't hold back the whine that escaped his lips even if his life depended on it. Not only was Clint getting off in there, but he was doing it to the thought of Pietro. Pietro couldn't control the hand that went to his crotch and didn't even realise he'd begun grinding against the heel of his hand. The sounds of Clint groaning his name were overwhelming Pietro's ability to think.

Pietro quiet breaths quickened with Clint's as he ground his hips hard against his hand. With only thin sweats and no boxers, (of course Pietro went commando, who wouldn't?) the friction was unbelievably strong. Pietro body tensed and he shut eyes tightly, feeling his orgasm approaching. Just when he thought he'd never reach his climax, he heard Clint growl out his name and Pietro came with a silent cry.

He slumped against the bathroom door and tried to recollect himself. Pietro felt naughty and his pants were sticky, but he didn't regret a single second of it.

Pietro quickly jumped back from the door when he felt it open. His eyes glazed over at the sight of Clint's wet body only covered by a white towel hung low around his hips.

Clint eyes went wide and his cheeks went red.

"Pietro-uh-what-fuck- what are you doing here?"

Pietro smirked at Clint's stuttering. He purposely stretched his arms behind him, watching Clint's pupils dilate at the stretch of pale skin.

"It's time for the movie."

Pietro walked up to Clint and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You'll sit next to me right?" Pietro tried to keep the smirk off his face when Clint's breath hitched.

"Uh, yeah," Clint breathed.

"Good," Pietro said happily, "don't keep me waiting."

He ran out of the room and went to his room, slamming the door shut and laying against it. Pietro couldn't stop from smiling widely at this new information. Now that he new Clint wanted him, he just had to push him into making the first move.

Pietro looked down and saw the obvious tent in his sweatpants.

"Damn hormones," he muttered, zooming into his bathroom to take a cold shower before joining the other for the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Clint or Pietro got what they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize for the ridiculously long amount of time I've made you all wait for this chapter. A lot has been going on in my life, but I'm at a point where I can write and post frequently! No more torture...well maybe just a bit of torture in this chapter ;)

Operation 'Seduce Clint' was going to be harder than Pietro previously imagined. Turns out the archer had some type of godly willpower because all of Pietro's advances seemed to be doing nothing to the him.

He'd walk around without a shirt on, wear his pants low, go workout in the gym whenever Clint was there. He even took up buying an insane surplus of popsicles and lollipops that he'd relentlessly suck on whenever Clint was around. 

Pietro groaned and flopped down face first onto Wanda's bed. 

"Mmmbbdgfh."

"What?"

Pietro lifted his face from the bed and turned to face his sister, 

"I said I'm going to die if Clint doesn't fuck me soon." 

Wanda made a face and groaned. 

"That is not something a sister wants to hear from her brother." 

Pietro turned to lie on his back and raised an eyebrow at his sister. 

"It's the least you could do, considering all I hear is you talking about how amazing Vision is."

Wanda blushed and hit her brother playfully before laying down next to him. 

"In time, brother. Even without using my powers I can tell the archer feels something strong for you. Just give it time." 

Pietro looked at his sister and smiled. 

"You know I'm not patient." 

"No," Wanda laughed, "you are not."

\-----------

Clint was going to die. He was sure the Gods were punishing him for his sins or someone kept stealing Pietro's shirts because the damned kid was constantly flaunting his pale, toned chest and stomach all over the fucking tower. 

Clint cursed as his fifth arrow snapped between his hands. His attempt to clear his mind of the boy by polishing his new arrows obviously wasn't fucking working. Clint grabbed another arrow and groaned, swearing to kill whoever had introduced Pietro to fucking popsicles.

"Just fuck him already." 

Clint jumped and his eyes flickered up to a smirking Natasha, clad in a black sports bra and sweats. 

"Wh-what are you talking about," Clint said, looking down and trying to control the heat rushing to his face. 

"You know who I'm talking about, Clint." 

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at the flustered archer. 

Clint sighed and look at Natasha, exasperated. 

"He's a kid, Natasha."

"Come on, Clint. He's legal. Get over it and just go tell him how you feel. It's obvious he feels the same way about you." 

Clint's head perked up at that, but then he shook the thoughts away. No way in hell a kid like that would be interested in an old man like him. 

Clint yelped as a half full water bottle hit him in the head. 

"What the f-"

"Stop moping and come down to the gym. You need to let off some steam."

Clint grumbled and packed up his arrows, following Natasha down to the gym. 

\--------

"Keep up old man," Pietro teased, zooming around Clint. 

Worst. Fucking. Idea. Ever. 

Clint had hoped he could let off some steam sparring with Natasha, but of course it couldn't be that easy. When they got down to the gym Clint's eyes practically bugged out of his skull as he saw a sweaty, always fucking shirtless Pietro doing pull ups in the corner. 

Clint cursed Natasha and dodged another one of Pietro's punches. He should've known she'd set this up, calling out Pietro's name and suggesting they all spar, then suddenly claiming she had somewhere to be and leaving the two all alone in the gym.

Which brought Clint back to present, sparring with a sweat drenched, shirtless Pietro. 

"Come on, old man. Is that really all you got!" 

Clint seethed at Pietro's teasing, which always seemed to get right under his skin, before lunging at the kid, sending them rolling across the mat. 

Clint groaned as he landed flat on his back with a solid, heavy body practically suffocating him. 

"Fuck, how much do you weigh. Get off me," Clint huffed, trying to push Pietro off him. 

Pietro lifted himself up on his hands, body still pressed firmly against Clint's. 

"Something tells me you don't want me to get off of you," Pietro smirked.

Clint looked up confused, before reassessing himself and then he realized it. He was hard. He was hard as a fucking rock, with Pietro laying on top of him, feeling just how hard he was. 

"Look kid. It's not what you think. This is a completely normal thing that happens to men sometimes."

Pietro looked down at Clint and smiled before experimentally rolling his hips against the archer. Clint eyes went wide and he let out a startled groan. 

"Wh-what are you doing?!" 

"Just helping a teammate out," Pietro smirked, "That's what we're supposed to do right? Steve always says-"

"I don't think this is what Cap meant," Clint breathed, trying to stay in control as Pietro ground relentlessly against him. 

It was all too much for Clint, but not enough. He needed more. More friction. More skin. He wasn't sure what made him snap as he grabbed Pietro by the shoulders and flipped them over, but at this point he was too far gone to care. 

"I know you can do better than that, kid." 

Now it was Pietro's turn to be surprised as Clint slid a leg between his and began to pull down Pietro's joggers. He had planned to get some sort of reaction from Clint, but this was unexpected. Not unwanted, just unexpected. 

"God," Clint breathed in Pietro's ear, " You don't even know what you've been doing to me." 

Pietro tried to reply with some witty comment, but his breath caught in his throat as Clint's hand wrapped firmly around his aching cock. 

"Look at you. You're fucking gorgeous like this." 

Pietro was already too lost in pleasure to care that Clint had called him gorgeous. All he could focus on was Clint's large, rough hands stroking up and down his cock. Pietro let out a high whine when Clint rubbed his thumb over Pietro's slit and began to relentlessly tease the head of his cock. 

"Oh god," Pietro gasped, "Clint. Clint, fuck. Oh my god. I'm going to -" 

Pietro eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out an insanely large moan as his orgasm overtook him. His whole body was practically vibrating and his body wouldn't stop twitching as Clint milked him of every last drop. 

Clint let out a shaky breath as he looked down at Pietro. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his eyes were glazed over from post-sex bliss. He was fucking beautiful like this, and Clint thought he could get used to seeing the kid like this everyday. 

Clint froze at that though. Kid. Pietro was a kid. Pietro was his teammate. This was so wrong on so many levels and Clint's worry erased all previous thoughts of his arousal. 

Pietro looked up at Clint and frowned. 

"Clint? Are you okay?" 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Clint quickly got off the kid and stood up. 

"I-uh-I have to go," Clint stammered, turning on his heels and quickly leaving the gym. 

Pietro sat up and watched Clint leave in hurt and confusion. He had thought Clint wanted this too. Or was this all in Pietro's head and Clint's fantasies in the shower had meant nothing. Pietro bit his lip to stop the tears that were threatening to spill. He was so fucking stupid Clint would actually want him. Some stupid, annoying kid with freaky powers. 

Pietro stayed in the gym for a few minutes longer, trying to regain his composure, before cleaning himself off and running back to his room, where he totally did not cry himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro gets a little advice from Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually still here and writing. Finally back and dedicated to finishing up this story!

The shitty pop music blared from the speakers and the lights flashed across the club. Pietro was slumped against the bar downing the rest of his vodka, his fifth glass if he was paying any attention to how much he was drinking. 

"Drinking to solve your problems, my favorite kind of drinking." 

Pietro turned to tell the guy to fuck off, but his eyes widened when he saw Tony leaning against the bar beside him. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" 

"This is one of the hottest clubs in New York, babe. I'm always here." Tony gave him a smirk, " so what are you doing here wallowing in drinks when you're dressed like that? No one should be brooding in leather pants."

Pietro gave Tony an exasperated look.

"You know what, how about we go back to the tower, kid. We can talk somewhere more private. Plus the drinks are free." 

\---------

"And I've done everything I can think of to get over it, but I can't get him out of my head," Pietro whined and took another swig from Tony's expensive bottle of scotch. The two were hanging out at Tony's bar in his penthouse floor and completely trashed.

"I know how you feel, kid. Pining is unbearable," Tony groaned, taking the bottle from Pietro and finishing the rest of its contents. 

Pietro gave Tony an incredulous look, "The 'great' Tony Stark pining over someone? Anyone I know?" 

"Don't sound so surprised, kid. And none of your business. Unfortunately it means I'm left with my right hand and an endless supply of one night stands." 

"At least you didn't get flat out rejected," Pietro groaned, "My heart is a fucking mess." 

Pietro was caught off guard when Tony turned and grabbed his shoulders tightly, eyes manic and grin wide. 

"Uh-are you alright Tony?" Pietro said hesitantly. 

"Let's date."

"Look, Tony. You're hot and all, but-"

"Not for real. God, you're as dense as Clint," Tony groaned, "We'll make them jealous! If they see us together, then they'll have to realise their feelings for us!"

"That may not be the best idea-"

"Pietro. Everything you've tried has failed. What if this is the one thing that will make Clint realise his feelings for you?"

"I'm not even sure he has feelings for-"

"Shut up, kid! Even if he isn't head-over-heels for you and we can make them jealous, then at least we get to sex it up with our men!"

"I guess that's- Wait, what? You're in love with another man?!" Pietro said stunned. 

"Don't be so surprised. You've seen and heard about all my exploits in the media to know that I swing both ways," Tony said with a wink, "Plus, I don't know anyone who'd be able to resist him, besides you and your Clint obsession."

"I'm not obsessed!" Pietro said between clenched teeth, before taking a deep breath and relaxing, "Do you think this will really work?"

"Hey, I'm a genius. Of course it will."

Pietro rolled his eyes. 

"Alright, kid," Tony said clapping Pietro on the shoulder and leading him towards the elevator, " Off to bed with you. We've got a busy days of pissing off an archer and super soldier." 

Pietro got in and pressed the button to his floor with a sigh. 

"This better wor-" Pietro's eyes went wide and he stammered, "W-wait, Steve?!?

Tony winked as the elevator doors closed, leaving a dumbfounded Pietro.

\--------

"Do we really have to?" Pietro whined, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

'Operation: Get the booty' as Tony called it (Pietro had no say) was active as of the morning. Hence, Tony and Pietro currently talking strategy in the kitchen; since Tony was incapable of doing anything properly without his morning cup of coffee.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yes, all couples kiss. It won't be believable unless we're actually intimate with one another." 

"I guess you're right," Pietro sighed, running a hand through his messy, white hair. 

"Of course I am, darling. I always am. Now, should we practice?" Tony smirked, leaning in towards Pietro. 

Pietro put his hands on Tony's chest to prevent him from getting any closer. 

"We don't have to do it right now, do we?"

Tony leaned back and tapped a finger on his chin, "I supposed not. I guess we can just talk tactics more."

Pietro let out a sigh of relief, "Good, so I was thinking-"

"Sir, Agent Barton is currently on route to the kitchen," Friday's voice sounded through the kitchen. 

Tony quickly grabbed Pietro's face, "I guess we skip the practice and just go for it."

Before Pietro could respond, Tony's lips were pressed against his and a wet tongue was pushing past his lips.

Pietro couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips and he subconsciously wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. Pietro had already figured, but it was still a surprise at just how good Tony Stark was at kissing. He knew just what to do with his tongue and took to lightly scrapping his nails against Pietro's scalp. It definitely wasn't Clint, but with Pietro's relentless sexual frustration, he didn't mind enjoying a bit of time spent making out with Tony Stark.

\--------

Clint was headed to the kitchen in search of coffee and Pietro. Even though he dreaded facing the kid, he knew he needed to apologize to Pietro for how much of an asshole he was the other day. Clint knew he couldn't tell the kid how he really felt, but at least he could apologize for his mistake.

Clint jumped back in surprise when he was bombarded by Natasha and Wanda in the hallway. 

"Clint! Where are you going!" Wanda said, sounding slightly nervous.

"Uh, the kitchen," Clint tried to get way past the two women, but they were blocking his path. 

"Let's go spar. It's been a while." 

"Later, Nat. I'm kind of trying to do something." 

"No, we really should go spar!" 

"I'll meet you guys down there in a second if it's so important to you." 

Clint finally managed to slip between the two women and continued heading towards the kitchen. 

"Clint, you might not want to go in there," said Natasha, but Clint ignored her warning.

"Seriously, Nat," Clint said back to Natasha, not bothering to turn around, "What's the big -" 

Clint stopped in his tracks when he entered the kitchen. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was Pietro, pushed up against the island counter, moaning loudly as Tony practically ate the kid's face off. 

"Ah, fuck," whined Pietro, hands gripping onto the edge of the counter tightly as Tony's hands moved to his ass and squeezed. Clint would've gotten a hard on if he wasn't so fucking pissed. 

Clint cleared his throat loudly and Pietro jumped, pushing Tony away from him. 

"Oh, Clint...hi," Pietro said uneasily. 

"Hey," Clint bit out tensely as he moved over to the coffee machine. 

"Sorry, man," Tony laughed, "you'll have to make more coffee. I pretty much drank the whole pot since this kid kept me up all fucking night." 

Clint's hands balled into fists and he tried to calm his breathing. 

"Tony!" Pietro gasped, face going red. 

"Babe, don't go shy on me now," Tony smirked, grabbing Pietro by the hips and nuzzling his neck. 

Pietro had to shut his eyes to avoid meeting Clint's dead gaze. Apparently, Clint really didn't give a shit about him.

"You know what, I'll just get coffee later and let you two lovebirds be," Clint said, his voice void of emotion as he left the kitchen. 

Pietro watched Clint go defeated, but realised he shouldn't let his emotions get the better of him. It was clear Clint wasn't interested in him, but then why had he left the kitchen in such a hurry?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt Pietro hurts me.

Pietro let out a surprised gasp when Clint threw him on the bed and climbed on top of him.  Clint pulled down Pietro's sweatpants and let out a low groan when he realised Pietro wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You're such a fucking tease," Clint breathed. 

Pietro moaned deeply when Clint's hand wrapped tightly around his cock.  

"Bet he doesn't make you get like this, like such a little slut.  God, Pietro, you look so fucking hot like this," Clint stroked up and down Pietro's cock, running his thumb over the slit and making Pietro thrust up into his hand. 

"He's never touching you again," Clint said commandingly, speeding up and increasing the pressure on Pietro's cock, "Do you understand? No one is touching you again unless it's me." 

Pietro writhed underneath Clint, consumed by mind blowing pleasure.  He let out a loud cry when Clint weaved his other hand through Pietro's hair and pulled sharply. 

"I said," Clint breathed, his strokes relentless, "Do. You. Understand?" 

Pietro nodded his head frantically and gasped when Clint's hand tightened around his cock, so tight he wouldn't be able to cum. 

"Answer me," Clint demanded. 

"Yes!" Pietro screamed, "No one but you. Only you, only ever you. Clint, fuck, please let me cum!" 

Clint grinned, kissing Pietro's swollen, parted lips as he resumed stroking Pietro's throbbing cock. 

"Oh god, oh god.  Clint, I'm- I'm gonna- "

Pietro woke with a start to the sound of the Avengers alarm blaring through the building.  He looked down at the obvious hard on under his covers and groaned, running a hand through his sweat dampened hair. 

He fell back against his bed and buried himself under the covers, trying to keep tears from falling down his eyes like they had been for the past few days. Pietro hadn’t been himself since Clint had walked in on him and Tony making out in the kitchen. He was sure that spending all his time in Tony’s penthouse venting and crying about Clint wouldn’t help the rumors circulating around the tower and SHIELD. 

Pietro let out a sigh of frustration as he realised he was still hard. He reached down to guiltily grab his cock, tears falling from his eyes as he stroked himself. He felt his orgasm approachinf and he sped up his hand, biting his lip to keep a whine from escaping, shaking at the curl in his toes- 

"Avengers, there's been an attack downtown by Hydra. Suit up and get to the Quinjet immediately!" Steve's voice commanded over the speakers. 

Pietro let out a breath of agony as he sat up quickly in the bed. No time left to finish himself off before he hurried into his suit and headed for the Quinjet. Hydra was going to get their asses kicked by his sexual frustration. 

•••••••••••••••

"Do you realise how bad you all fucked up today? Real fucking bad. I need answers or this is the last fucking time I call you on a mission!" Fury slammed his hands on the table and gave the Avengers a menacing glare.

"Director Fury, sir," said Steve, "It's really just a misunders-"

"Everything went to shit because Stark thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants!" Clint yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Tony. 

"I'm not the one who set the Hulk loose, Barton! Do you know how fucked over Bruce is right now for accidentally destroying that school? Thank god it had been evacuated or this situation would've been a lot worse." 

"I wouldn't have accidently hit Bruce with that arrow if you were in position instead of distracting everyone!"

"Get a grip, Barton. The only one fucking around was you!" 

"At least I'm not practically fucking someone on the battlefield!"

"Wait, what?" Steve said, looking at Tony in confusion. 

"You didn't know?" Clint laughed sourly, "Tony and Pietro are the Avengers newest happy couple. Isn't that fucking delightful?"

Steve eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at Tony, who was looking at the ground. 

"I mean I guess," he mumbled, putting an arm around Pietro's shoulder and pulling him closer. 

Steve looked absolutely crestfallen and ready to burst into tears at any second. 

"Well, I, uh, I hope you two are happy." 

"We are, thanks." 

"This is all real nice and all, but I don't have time for all your fucking bullshit.  Get out and get your shit together, or there will be consequences. Dismissed." 

The Avengers all stood and headed towards to door.  Thor, Wanda, Natasha and Vision all looking knowingly at the somber group of four.   Natasha walked over to Clint and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Trust me, this isn't as bad as this looks.  You need to rethink everything that's happening." 

"What the fuck do I need to think over, Nata-"

"Don't say anything. Just think about what I've been saying.  I'm going to check on Bruce now." 

Natasha brushed her thumb against his cheek and turned away, walking towards the infirmary.

\--------------------------------

“I really fucked up didn’t I?” Tony said quietly as he looked at Pietro in the now empty conference room.

Pietro laughed coldly, “We both did, Stark”. 

“Oh I’m back to Stark now?” Tony teased.

Right then are there something in Pietro snapped and he slammed Tony up against the wall.

“This is all your fucking fault, Stark. You fucked this all up. Clint may not feel the same way about me, but even I know this has hurt him. It’s hurt all of us!” Pietro sneered as he looked up at Tony’s eyes.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Tony tried to gasp out from Pietro knocking the wind out of him, “I know. I always fuck it all up, Pietro. I shouldn’t have forced you into this.”

Pietro looked up at Tony with hatred, before a deep sadness filled his silver eyes. He released his grip on Tony’s shoulders and took a step back. 

“Tony, you’re a good man. We all make mistakes. You should go talk to him, he can’t not care about someone as great as you,” Pietro looked at him and had to turn away to hid the tears that filled his eyes. 

“Damn, quite flattering me. I’m starting to see what Clint sees in you,” Tony joked weakly.

Pietro looked back at Tony and laughed lightly, “You wish you could get me.” 

Tony laughed with him, sending Pietro a wink before turning to leave the conference room. Just as he was about to leave the room, he turned his head and look at Pietro

“You should go talk to him too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow...it's been way too long. The writer's block for this story is so strong. Sorry for the short and shitty chapter, but at least I'm back!

“Steve!” Tony shouted after the sulking super soldier.

Tony ran past the crowd of bustling Shield Agents, nearly knocking over a poor intern carrying a tray of coffees before grabbing Steve by the shoulder and turning him around.

“Steve, please let me explain,” Tony pleaded, trying to get Steve to look him in the eyes with the same fondness he had grown used to seeing on the man’s face.

“Look Tony,” Steve said, eyes still on the ground, “I don’t care what you do. You’re a grown man who can make his own decisions. I just thought that- never mind. It seems you’re happy and that makes me happy,” he sighs and finally looks up at Tony with his goddamn puppy eyes before shrugging Tony’s hand on his shoulder and turning to walk away again.

“I don’t love Pietro, I love you!” Tony shouts, hearing the entire hallway grow silent as Steve and the groups of Shield agents look at Tony with disbelief. 

“Tony, what are you- what do you mean?” Steve whispers in shock as he stops mid turn.

“Look Steve, I, –” Tony turns and shouts at the agents staring at the two of them, “Get the fuck out of here!” 

The agents all tilt their heads down and quickly exit the hallway, leaving an awkward silence hanging between the two Avengers. 

“Steve,” Tony looks back to Steve, taking his hand, “I love you.”

“Wh-what about Pietro?” Steve stammers.

“We were never really together. I did it to make you jealous and maybe see if you wanted me back. Look I’m sorry, I know it was immature and irrational. You obviously don’t feel the same way, but I just had to let you know because you’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met and it’s not just my childhood fascination with you. Am I rambling? I’m rambl-“

Tony is cut off by soft lips being pressed against his and his brain short circuits. 

Steve is kissing me….Steve Rogers is kissing me, Tony’s brain screams.

Steve cups Tony’s face with one hand, the other snaking around Tony’s body to pull him closer. He parts Tony’s lips with his tongue and kisses the other man deeply. If Tony thought he was going to die before, now he was certain his heart was going to give out. He grips Steve’s shirt tightly and moans into the other man’s mouth before the two part slowly, staring into each others’ eyes.

“Tony, I love you too,” Steve says, “I’m not saying I like what you did, but all that matters is that I know you love me too.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispers, leaning in to capture Steve’s lips again.

 

Pietro watched from across the room as Clint furiously landed hit after hit against the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. If those were the ones that Tony has custom designed to withstand Steve’s punches, then Pietro was sure Clint’s knuckles had to be bruised and bloody. 

Clint was so wrapped up in his emotions as he continually slammed his fists into the bag of sand that he still hadn’t noticed Pietro slip into the room and lean against the wall to watch him. His mind was in a clouded with rage and his chest clenched tightly when he thought of way Pietro had been flirting with Tony merely a few hours ago. He let out a hiss of pain when he felt the skin of his left knuckles break as he landed a particularly hard hit to the side of the bag, but still continued to punch. 

Just as quickly as the pain had hit, it vanished as Clint’s heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest. He couldn’t believe he had been so shaken up over the dumb fucking kid. He was a grown man, god dammit, and he shouldn’t be letting something as stupid as a crush affect him so strongly. 

“Fuck!” Clint screamed and dropped to his knees, carding his hands through his hair and letting out ragged breaths of exhaustion from his vigorous attacks to the punching bag now steadily leaking sand onto the black gym matts. He felt tears sting his eyes and rubbed a hand against his face to stop them from falling. He was pathetic, truly, utterly pathetic. 

Pietro took a step forward then stopped as he took in the man before him. It wouldn’t be right to intrude on such a private moment Clint seemed to be having, no matter how badly Pietro wanted to talk to him. Something was obviously going on with Clint and he sure as hell wouldn’t want an annoying kid like Pietro to see him in such a state. 

Pietro’s heart ached at seeing Clint like this and wished that he could just go over to the archer and hold him tightly in his arms, but he couldn’t. Clint had been hurt too much throughout his life and to know Pietro had upset him, killed the speedster inside.

Pietro felt tears begin to fall from his eyes as he turned around and exited the room quietly.


End file.
